


Sweet

by 99MillionMiles



Series: Sunflowers in your smile [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AND with deep-in-mind67's amazing art!!, AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cop Gavin, Detective Gavin/Florist Connor, Falling In Love, Florist Connor, Gavin is still a cop but Connor isn't a detective, Gavin isn't an asshole, Hank isn't mentioned but let's be real he's probably adopted Connor in this AU too, He's actually pretty adorkable in this one, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oh god look at my tags what have these two done to me, So much fluff you'll have to stop reading, Sumo is Connor's dog in this one, This is the first time I write an AU and of course this is what I do, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: "You could come back tomorrow," Connor says with a smile. "Both me and my co-worker will be here. I'm sure he will be more helpful than I've been."He leans over the desk, shoulders pulled back and hands holding onto the wooden edge lightly. "I wish I could do more for you, detective."Gavin is not going to survive this.Or: Gavin/Connor Flower Shop AU!





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This story has been inspired by an incredibly cute sketch that [deep-in-mind67](https://deep-in-mind67.tumblr.com/) has shown me privately and that then turned out to be absolutely stunning! You can find it [here](https://deep-in-mind67.tumblr.com/post/175692842360/have-a-au-gavin-x-connor-cop-gavin-is-a-flirt/) AND at the end of the story. Remember to also check out the rest of their AMAZING art and keep an eye out for all their future drawings too! 
> 
> As soon as they sent me the sketch I just knew I had to write something about it. So here you go: Flower Shop AU! Deep-in-mind67 also suggested to include Sumo in the story, since they had imagined Sumo to be part of the drawing's alternate universe too, and that's why Sumo is in the story too~ 
> 
> A huge THANK YOU goes to my incredible beta reader, [Space-dragon666](https://space-dragon666.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I've loved writing this AU and I can't thank [deep-in-mind67](https://deep-in-mind67.tumblr.com/) enough for inspiring me!
> 
> Enough talking. Enjoy!

It's not like his job _sucks_.

It's just that it can be quite uneventful, even for a cop. Assaults, murders, street gangs, black markets, sex trafficking... He's seen it all. Gavin has been doing his job as a detective for longer than a decade already, and sometimes it feels like he really can't find an interesting case to investigate anymore.

To top it off, the one that has been assigned to him today sounds even more boring than usual. There's been a robbery in a supermarket and he’s the only available detective in the whole department. It’s a rookie's job, really, but it's not like Gavin has any intention of bitching at Captain Fowler right in front of him. He's after a promotion, and he's definitely going to get it.

Even as he analyses the few clues to be found inside the supermarket, listening to the owner as she explains what's happened, Gavin lets his mind wander and knows his luck could have been worse. After all, he always could have been paired with Anderson.

He almost yawns as he walks out of the supermarket half an hour later, leaving Chris there to watch the security camera recordings, and heading for the other shops in the area to interrogate some witnesses. There's actually not many of them, but the robbery happened in the daylight. A flower shop and a clothes outlet are the closest stores to the supermarket, directly facing it from across the street, and Gavin decides to start with them.

He notices something just as he walks to the other side of the road; a _huge_ Saint Bernard dog, who's easily as tall and as wide as Gavin and who makes him feel particularly uneasy, especially compared to-

To his owner.

He's a tall guy; his form is lithe and his waistline is slender, and he looks like his dog could turn around any moment and just knock him down without making any effort. Gavin can't help but stare at the dog, wondering how someone could possibly want to be surrounded by something so big and out of control.

 

And then his owner turns around.

 

The guy is smiling lightly as he does so, bending down to let the dog off his leash and then tapping the side of his own thigh, perhaps gesturing to him to stay close. And Gavin's staring again, but this time, it's for a completely different reason.

The guy is just so _gorgeous_. His hair is short and brown, soft-looking and slightly curly the closer it gets to his forehead, and his skin is perfectly flawless save for a few moles that only serve to make it look even better. However, it's his eyes that really make Gavin freeze in the literal middle of the road.

They're a sweet, warm brown colour, gentle and affectionate as they look down at the dog. _Doe eyes_ \- Gavin's one true weakness.

The road is thankfully a closed one, the entire street being a green area with no access to cars or vehicles of any kind, or Gavin would have definitely been run over by now. The dog stars to dig intently into the ground; his owner crouches to his level, a little furrow between his eyebrows as he presumably scolds him. His beautiful lips close around a _no_ sound, pink and full and so soft-looking. His upper lip dips gently in the cutest Cupid's bow Gavin's ever seen.

 

Gavin is probably going to resign his mission, hand in his badge, and camp his ass right here where he can stare at this guy all day every day.

 

The reality, though, is that he has a job to do and he really, _really_ wants that promotion, so he's going to be a responsible, functioning adult, and bring his ass straight to the clothes shop to interrogate its owners first-

 

The dog starts fucking running towards him.

 

No, that's not the right word, the dog even _charges_ him like a bull seeing red, and Gavin almost lets out the most pathetic squeal as he falls to the ground with the momentum of a barbie doll being run over by her plastic boyfriend's shiny pink car.

Admittedly not very masculine.

“Oh my god, _oh my god_ ,” Gavin mutters , panicking as the dog pushes him into the ground with all his weight. There's a reason why Gavin can't work with police dogs, goddammit-

“Sumo!”

That is the weirdest, most interesting voice Gavin's ever heard. But he's way too busy freaking out to actually care. “Sumo! I'm so sorry- Sumo, come here- Sumo, no!”

Doe Eyes literally crouches above him, trying to tug his dog away from him, and it's both the most terrifying and enticing thing that's happened to Gavin in the last decade. Also, it doesn't look like the dog is even remotely bothered by his owner's attempts- especially as he dips down at Gavin's face and _licks_ it, and Gavin's both disgusted and horrified to the point of no return.

Handsome Guy lets out the most adorable chuckle at that, even if he tries to disguise it with a little cough sound. The dog finally decides that he's had enough of Gavin, and walks away from him as if nothing happened.

“I'm so sorry,” says Walking Wet Dream with an apologetic expression on his perfect face, extending a hand towards him to help him stand back up. Gavin takes it and lets himself be pulled back on his feet, still shaken by both the dog assault and the mesmerizing beauty of the stranger in front of him. “He's a giant of a dog, and he's so stubborn-”

“It's- it's okay, I, I love dogs,” Gavin interrupts, lying even in the face of the events that just transpired. “I, uh. Saint Bernards, they are. Uh. My faves. Love them.”

The guy stares at him for a moment, confusion clear in his eyes and on his mouth ( _his mouth, dammit_ ); he then smiles gently at him, seemingly unfazed by Gavin's blatant lies, and Gavin can feel himself melting right then and there.

The stranger's big, beautiful eyes stare at him for a few seconds, and then their gaze falls slowly to the badge on his uniform; “hello, officer,” he greets him politely. “I'm very sorry for my dog's behavior. Please, accept my apologies.”

The Saint Bernard presses his snout against the side of his owner's thigh as if on cue, and the guy pats him gently on the head. "He's a good dog, but he can be quite a handful.”

 _Lucky bastard_ , Gavin thinks as he watches him be petted, but forces his mouth into a (probably not very sincere-looking) smile. "It's- totally fine, yeah, no problem."

The dog stares at him with interest, and Gavin just prays that his owner has a strong enough hold on his collar in case he decides to charge him again.

"You're here for Kristen, I assume?" The guy asks, tilting his head to the side. Gavin takes a deep breath, hoping to not be so blatant in his attempts to hide just how bad he envies a fucking dog right now. The fucker even has his eyes closed now, looking all happy and peaceful as he bashes in his human's gentle pats to his head and back.

"Yeah, uh, the supermarket robbery," Gavin nods. It's his damn job. He can do this. "I should, yeah. I should interrogate the owners of these other shops."

Sex On Legs smiles at him softly, all cute and polite and absolutely perfect. "I work there," he informs him, putting the leash back on his dog and gesturing to the tiny flower shop. "Please, follow me there. You can interrogate me and my co-worker inside."

"Sure," Gavin says, a little breathless. He's feeling much better now that the huge Saint Bernard is -hopefully- under control.

"We don't open until 9 a.m," the guy continues, as he unlocks the door of the store. "I'm sorry for the mess. I usually tidy up before the work day starts."

Gavin just mutters a confused _it's okay_ ; there is absolutely no mess in the shop. All he can see is a huge wooden desk, and plants and flowers of any kinds all around and above it. It's kinda overwhelming, and Gavin almost gapes at the mesmerizing view.

Obviously, his luck is just the worst; as soon as the guy enters the flower shop, he unleashes the dog again and the first thing he does is snif at Gavin's jacket curiously just as he's taking in all the strange beauty of the shop, lost in his contemplation. Gavin jumps at the contact, then forces himself to ignore it and definitely _not_ yell in panic like a little girl.

"Today is Simon's day off, actually," the handsome stranger says, walking behind the desk. He looks _so_ stunningly pretty, surrounded by beautiful pastel colours. "I'm going to call him and ask him to head over as soon as possible."

"No," Gavin hurriedly says, and then realizes the idiocy of the sound he's just let out of his mouth. "No," he repeats, slowly and carefully, thinking of what to add to that. "I, uh. I can come back tomorrow, too. It's no problem."

The guy watches him curiously, perplexed but not suspicious. "Alright," he agrees easily. "Just give me a moment to refill Sumo's water bowl, please?"

Gavin almost doesn't hear the question, too busy looking down at the florist's clothes; he's wearing a jacket that vaguely reminds him of running gear, but he doesn't look even remotely as tired as he should be after a morning jog. His dog is instead splayed out across the floor, licking his snout lazily after having drank a fuckton of water; his bowl is basically empty, and he looks too tired to attack Gavin again. Thank god for small mercies.

"Yeah, fine," Gavin nods, shrugging and wetting his lips. Honestly, this guy could ask him to wait as he hides the murder weapon and he would let him.

Dammit, he's really not going to get that promotion any time soon.

"Thank you," the stranger says as he takes the bowl, his gaze soft and brown and _fuck it_ , Gavin really hopes he's not staring at him with hearts in his eyes. "I'll be back in a second."

 

Gavin waits for him patiently, alternating his gaze between the flowers and the Saint Bernard. He thinks he can recognize some of the beautiful plants on the shelves and on the desk; roses of any colour, big and tiny succulents, sunflowers, daisies, tulips. He suddenly realizes that he doesn't even have one tiny plant on his desk at work, and that maybe he should buy one; to be surrounded by all this green is actually relaxing, clean air and nice smells filling his lungs. What felt overwhelming at first is slowly helping him to relax now.

Ridiculously Attractive Stranger comes back into the room, crouching in front of his giant of a dog to put his huge bowl of water close to him again. "Here you go," he says affectionately in a whisper, scratching behind the dog's ears for a moment before standing back up.

"I'm all yours now," he then smiles at Gavin, all cute and flawless and _oh my god is he flirting?_

Gavin blinks several times, completely taken aback by the guy's words. He's not quite sure this is actually happening to him.

"Uh," he says eloquently. Clears his throat. "Let's- let's start. What's your name?"

"I'm Connor," the stranger answers, extending his hand to shake Gavin's. "I'm a RK800 model."

That stops Gavin's hand halfway towards Connor's.

"You're an android?" The detective asks, suddenly speechless. Connor only nods calmly, his smile unwavering on his beautiful lips.

"Yes," he confirms. "May I know your name, officer?"

He hasn't dropped his hand, and Gavin hurries up to shake it. "I'm- I'm Detective Reed. Gavin. Gavin Reed."

"Pleasure to meet you," Connor smiles. His hand is surprisingly warm, and incredibly soft. Gavin still has to get used to this post-revolution thing, androids taking their LEDs off and... Feeling human emotions, apparently. "Please, let me be helpful to your investigation. I'd love to answer to your questions."

Gavin hesitates before nodding; he really isn't sure whether Connor is blatantly flirting with him or just being extremely polite. He clears his throat again, trying to remember the procedure he's known for basically twenty years and yet still can't remember right now.

"Were you present during the robbery?" He asks, doing his actual job and trying not to get too distracted by Connor's polite, unwavering smile. "Did you see anything?"

"No," Connor murmurs, tone of voice apologetic. "I had the day off. However, I can ask my co-worker to-"

"What about the previous days?" Gavin asks, interrupting him as fast as he can. He really doesn't want other people around right now. "Did you notice anything weird?"

The android hides it as he lowers his chin, pretending to fix the coloured paper wrapped around the base of a plant, but Gavin can clearly see an amused little smile spreading on his full lips. Fuck. Fuck it all. He's totally wrapped around the android's little finger, and Connor seems to be completely aware of it.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he replies, still busy with his flowers. "There have been two people visiting this street quite often, never entering any store. Teenagers, I believe. They seemed to eye Kristen's supermarket quite often."

Gavin sighs. He wouldn't be surprised; the victim is an old woman, an easy target for a first theft. It wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened in Detroit, especially in such a quiet street.

Unprompted, Connor turns his hand towards Gavin and shows him holograms of the two young adults. The pictures aren't perfectly clear, since the two are wearing as many disguising clothes as possible, but it's something.

"Alright, that's good," Gavin says, placing his tablet on the desk. "Please, transfer your information to this."

"Of course," Connor nods. It takes him a second; he presses his open hand on the screen, blinks for a few seconds, and then looks back at Gavin as the tablet flashes blue for a moment.

"Thank you for your cooperation," the detective says. "Anything else?"

Connor shakes his head. "I'm afraid that's all. But I could call you if anything else comes to my mind later."

 

Gavin stares at him.

 

"Oh," he says, unblinking- that guy is fucking _shameless_ , completely at ease even as he asks for his goddamn _number_ , staring at him with his stupidly beautiful doe eyes looking all cute and innocent with his arms behind his back, head tilted to the side, fuck fuck _fuck_ -

"Sure," Gavin agrees, breathless. He prays to god that he isn't blushing as hard as he thinks he is.

He recites his number, Connor just blinking at him as he memorizes it. "You could come back tomorrow," Connor says with a smile. "Both me and my co-worker will be here. I'm sure he will be more helpful than I've been."

He leans over the desk, shoulders pulled back and hands holding onto the wooden edge lightly. "I wish I could do more for you, detective."

 

Gavin is not going to survive this.

 

"Ah, uh, it's- it's totally fine," he stutters, feeling hot all over. Oh god, he's definitely blushing. "You were- very, uh. Helpful. The images, they're..."

He takes a deep breath, Connor's eyes blinking charmingly and softly as he stares into his. "Good," Gavin concludes, swallowing. His mouth is very dry.

Connor tilts his head and lets out the softest chuckle Gavin's ever heard. "I'm glad to hear that," he says, soft lips moving hypnotizingly slow.

Gavin nods, physically forcing himself to fucking leave the shop already and continue with his investigation. He's got a job to do, god-fucking- _dammit_ -

"I'll- I'll see you tomorrow, then," he says, heading towards the door. God, so unprofessional. He avoids stepping on the damn dog just at the last second.

"Oh, wait a moment!" Connor says as Gavin walks at the speed of light towards the door, feeling like he could die if he doesn't get out of here soon. "Please. Just a second."

"No problem," Gavin mutters, stopping dead in his movements. Or he thinks he mutters. He's quite distracted by Connor's gorgeous body as the android puts himself between Gavin and the door, thankfully still darkened to the outside since the stop is still technically closed.

"Uh," Gavin mutters eloquently, for the damn nth time that morning. The android must think he's a complete idiot, but really- was it necessary for him to get _that_ close to him? Connor's literally flat against the door, his back pressed against the darkened glass and his knuckles grazing at Gavin's chest as his hands hold a tiny plant.

"It's a Keshitsubo bonsai," Connor explains softly, looking down at it bashfully. If nothing else, Gavin's glad that the android's finally showing some embarrassment as well- even if _dammit_ , he looks so fucking cute with that shy expression on his face. "Please- please take it. I think you may like it. Do you like it?"

Honestly, Connor could be handing him a bag full of literal trash and Gavin would still use it as a pillow without even thinking twice about it. "I love it," he says, and can't help but smile at the unexpected gift. He's telling the truth; he knows what a bonsai plant looks like, and this thing...is one of those. A very tiny one, sure, held safe into a tiny clay pot and not even as big as the palm of Connor's hand, but a bonsai nonetheless; the brown trunk of the little tree is quite tall for such a tiny plant, all surrounded by little green leaves, and Gavin already knows that just seeing it on his work station will give him some relief and make him smile to himself like an idiot. It'll look absolutely nice on his empty, boring desk; a touch of color on the blank surface. "Wow, uh...thank you, Connor,” he mumbles, smiling wide, even if Connor can't see it because his gaze is still turned downwards. “That's..."

Connor lifts his head, meaning that his eyes lock with his again. That their faces are suddenly incredibly close. That he could literally lean into Gavin and kiss him on the spot.

 

Gavin totally loses track of whatever he was saying.

 

"Uh," he stutters, after a long pause, "yeah."

Connor's smile widens, gaze brown and soft and warm. "Yeah?" He repeats, a note of playfulness in his voice. Gavin almost rolls his eyes, knowing he's quietly making fun of him, but really- how can he be angry at him?

"Yeah," he agrees, letting a shy smile curve his mouth too. He hesitates for a moment, and then dares to extend an arm and place a hand at the side of Connor's head.

Connor's eyes lighten up, stunningly beautiful this close; he's all cute and bashful all of a sudden, and it makes Gavin's heart skip one too many beats. It's way too sweet.

"Thank you," the detective says at last, using his free hand to take the Keshitsubo bonsai that Connor's still holding out to him. "I'll- I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

 

Connor smiles at him, head lowered shyly and the cutest, happiest smile on his gorgeous lips. 

 

"Yes," he says, and Gavin melts.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL LOOK AT THIS 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2uek1a8)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=6jplqt)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Aren't these awesome??? Once again, It's all on [deep-in-mind67](https://deep-in-mind67.tumblr.com/) and their AMAZING talent~
> 
> Let me know if you'd want to read more of this. If enough people are interested I might write more of this AU!
> 
> Check out my other Gavin/Connor story too: [ But I guess that's love (I can't pretend)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854904/) . I've been using Connor's POV for so long, and it's been so refreshing and fun for me to use Gavin's silly POV in this story. ~~I fucking love that stupid jerk~~
> 
> Anyway, come say hi on [my tumblr](http://99millionmilesaway.tumblr.com/) or if you don't want to use the link, my url is 99millionmilesaway . Send me prompts, ideas, comments, whatever! Don't be shy~
> 
>  
> 
> (By the way, Gavin's mind was playing [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09E4IiqrG4U/) on repeat during the entire encounter with Connor and you can't convince me otherwise)


End file.
